Graves
by lilykinz200
Summary: When her first love dies, who is there to comfort her? Stendy/Slight Candy. T for Language.


Graves

She knelt down, placing the single rose she held on top of the fresh grave. A tear rolled down her pale cheek, her breathes shallow and pitiful sounding.  
>The rose she had picked earlier in the morning had a blue ribbon tied around the center of the stem. The petals were red in so many shades it seemed like a rainbow of just the one color.<br>Her flower was on top of all the others; she was the last person in the graveyard. All of the family and friends that had gathered for the solemn occasion had fled the scary area, but she stayed.  
>She stretched out a hand to feel the cold stone. She traced the engraving with her slender fingers, whispering what it said under her breath.<br>She was alone in her sadness, or so she had thought. But once she seemed to snap out of her trance, she heard the footsteps behind her.  
>"Ho, quit crying," An insensitive voice rang out in the cold, dead air. The girl stood up slowly and turned to face the origin of the unkind remark.<br>"Leave me alone." She wiped the tears off her face and crossed her arms. The last thing she needed was to look weak around this man.  
>"Wendy, I..." The man didn't seem to know what to say. For once, the misfortune that happened in her life wasn't actually his fault. But she still didn't want to speak to him about it.<br>"Cartman it doesn't concern you. Just let me cry in peace?" Wendy took a step towards the tall man, and looked into his brown eyes. Eyes that usually were filled with hate or anger, but for just a moment showed concern and sadness.  
>"Its cold. You're going to get sick." He looked down at her tiny form. She wore only the dark purple dress she had worn earlier in the day, no coat or sweater. Although she didn't care, she was shivering.<br>"So? I'll get better and be back to my life in a few days." A new set of tears started to paint the blank canvas of her face. Cartman knew where she was going with this.  
>"Bur he never got better. He never will." After she spoke the tears came in a flood of sobbing and shaking. Even though he knew she wouldn't care, he placed his coat around her.<br>It started to snow. It always snows in their tiny town. It had snowed the first time he saw the girl that was crying into his chest. The first time he had called her an insult. The first time they had fought. The first football game she had actually rooted for him in.  
>the night she got married to one of his best friends.<br>"He wouldn't want you to cry," Cartman lifted her face with a finger under her chin, so that she would look into his eyes once again.  
>"He'd want you to write faggy Goth poetry about it or something." She smiled a little bit at his joke, but there were still tears. She just wished everything was okay. That she wasn't crying over the man she loved's death.<br>"Probably. But that's Stan for you. I just wish he could be here," She broke of from the firm grasp of Cartman, but took his coat with her. She walked back over to the grave.  
>"I think it's sweet they put him next to Kyle" She looked to the side of Stan's grave, where Kyle Broflovski's body laid underneath the earth. Kyle, who had died in a house fire a few years earlier. She remembered how brokenhearted Stan had been then...<br>"Yeah. The Jew and His Best Friend get to be side by side from start to finish." Even Cartman, being the asswhole he is, cried when Kyle had passed on. She hadn't seen him cry over Stan's death, but she was confident he did at some point.  
>"I just wish neither of them were gone." She didn't really know what else to say. She just knew she wanted them back, Stan by her side and Kyle next to him.<br>"Stop wishing." Cartman didn't look at her when he spoke. She looked at him like he had two heads.  
>"What?" For as long as she could remember, people were encouraged to follow their dreams and keep wishing?<br>"You can't defy death. You just have to accept that they're gone." Cartman was standing behind her; she was still crouched in front of the grave.  
>"I... Guess so." She sighed. A snowflake landed on her outstretched arm, which she only then noticed was covered by Cartman's suit coat.<br>"Just don't ever forget them." Cartman put out a hand for her, and she took it as help to stand up. She didn't let go, even when she was standing up.  
>"I don't think I ever could. I don't think I could ever forget anyone from South Park." She looked right at the man who she was still holding the hand of.<br>"I could never forget you." He said to her. That was something he had wanted to say since middle schools, since he knew he liked her as so much more than just a friend.  
>"I... I don't think I could forget you either, Eric." she turned to face him, her eyes starring into his.<br>"Wendy," He started to speak but didn't know where to end.  
>He froze for a moment, silently going through various options in his head.<br>Make a move? Take her back home? He was too conflicted to make a proper decision.  
>So the decision was made sub-consciously to go for it.<br>He leaned down toward her and felt her lips press against his own. Her's were soft and tasted like vanilla and lemon, just like her smell. It was so very her, and nothing else.  
>Her hand snaked its way up to his cheek, her soft skin gripping his rough face. He had his hands placed on her lower back, keeping her close to him.<br>Keeping them together even when they parted their lips.  
>"It's too soon." She whispered. He knew she meant it. And he, for once in his life, actually respected her wish for him to back down.<br>"You should head home." He changed the conversation. She looked back toward the grave of Stanley Marsh, and turned back to Eric.  
>"I guess." She started to walk toward where cars were parked.<br>Only Her energy efficient smart car and Cartman's old pick up truck were in the small lot.  
>"Do you want a ride? I'm not sure you should be driving right now..." The offer was quickly accepted by the girl, she just wanted to be away from the sad reminder of what once was.<br>She wanted to be at home, and maybe some company wouldn't hurt.

-End-

A/N  
>Ummm I have no idea where this came from, so yeah. <p>


End file.
